Blood Lust
by little sasuke kun
Summary: CONSTRUCTION COMPLETED /Mature Content Warning/ He was her addiction - An addiction she wanted to stop - vampires aren't supposed to love there prey, And as they say - the lion fell in love with the lamb or was it the other way around? SxS Lemons
1. Chapter 1

I remember when I was just five years old… I was so, naïve - innocent and so, very young. The world was just a simple place to me.

I was outside running, playing in the backyard, which was a very long open field. We lived in a cottage on the outskirts of town. I giggling to myself about being chased, the sun was slowly setting behind me, which wasn't good; my parents had always warned me, scolded me if I was not home before dark. They said there were dangerous things out there. I didn't quite understand what they meant, so I only assumed there were monsters outside. I believed every word. When I noticed the sun was setting, I began running home faster.

"_Monster's lurk in the dark sweetie."_

"_M-monsters?"_

"_Dangerous, evil creatures. They have these white fangs." she said eerily. _

"F-Fangs?"

I stopped to catch my breath my hands resting on my dirty knees, night had already fallen. I stared to get a little scared; I didn't like the dark anymore. It was scary and full of big scary monsters that my imagination mustered up – that didn't exactly help to ease my mind. I heard a rustling in the bush behind me, maybe two feet away. I held in my breath instantly. _Monsters? Oh my god,_ I thought. My heart was beating like a jackrabbit. My hands were shaking so bad. My legs were frozen with fear. But I had to make it home; it was only a little bit farther. But it was too late I was already panicking. _Maybe it's an animal? Like a rabbit. Rabbits are cute….Come on brain. _

_Panicking._

Terrified.

No where to go?

What will become of-

I gulp and started running, faster and faster. My hands swinging furiously at my sides to help me pick up memento, I headed left then right- zigzagging , through the field – forest whatever it was technically called. I saw the short cut I used to get to my house faster, it was through a shrub tunnel and that was probably the worst place I could have gone, but I didn't care, I didn't know any better, all I wanted was to be home; safe and sound in my parents arms, with lots of light. Tree branches were whipping at my face and body; my hands were extended to protect my eyes as I ran through the bushes and trees and then,

THUD.

I had fallen; my red shoe had fallen off. I swallowed, breathing heavily. My little hand which had many cuts on it, extended, reaching desperately for my shoe. I grabbed it and tried putting it on quickly, desperately. Tears were dripping out of my eyes because I was frustrated and not to mention scared for my life. I've never experienced this shear amount of panic and being so utterly helpless. I honestly wouldn't, never want anyone to experience this, ever.

When I had finally managed to somehow miraculously fumble my shoe on, I got up quickly, looked up, eyes met eyes and I screamed. Not a scream, but a howling, terrified sheik of panic. My eyes were dripping with tears. This is a monster. Yet, no matter how loud I seemed to scream into the night, no matter how desperately I wanted someone to hear me, no one did. And my screams didn't even seem to make this monster flinch; he seemed to expect it all too well. I stopped sobbing I was hiccupping, I knew what would come. My life would be over. I'd never see my parents again. They warned my not to play out too late. But how come they never heard my screams? Where were they? Why weren't they coming to my rescue like the prince does in all the story books? I was so close to home I could see it in the background…

No one would ever come. Not for me.

It was too late. No body would risk going outside for me.

There before me, the tall dark shadow began to move and all I could see was a brief smile, and then pearly white fangs coming towards me and then blackness.

Pure darkness.

I'm pretty sure I blacked out of fear. I wish it had happened sooner, I was so at peace when it happened.

When I had awoken, I was back in my house. I smiled, just a nightmare; a bad dream. My eyes had quite well adjusted to the night; everything was crystal clear, _weird._ And when I looked down, my eyes widened in fear, Blood, lot's and lot's of blood. It was everywhere. I was soaked in it. I didn't understand. Where was it coming from? Was I bleeding? I did a pat down on myself but no, no pain. No cuts – nothing. Then, I just remembered. My parents! Where are they? Are they hurt? Oh my god.

"Mommy?" I sobbed, "Daddy?" I didn't understand what was going on. I was too young to see the obvious. Blood meant death, despair, tragedy. I screamed there names at the top of my lungs, I ran downstairs to see them. "mom!" "dad" I continuously yelled.

My eyes darting around the blackness, something moved in the corner, I flinched; my chest heaving up and down, a panic attack was beginning. This seemed familiar.

"You!" she growled, "Y-you."

I squinted I recognized that voice, "Mommy." I smiled. My mom was there, in the corner. I was so happy to see her. I was not afraid anymore.

"Monster." She spat not looking at me, her eyes red, she was crying.

She's sad.

Why?

"What? Mommy." I walked closer to her, trying to help her. I'll find the monster. I'll protect you!

_Who's the monster? Where is it? _

_where is the monster_?

"What's going on?" I asked, but when I got to close, her arms shield in front of her, flailing desperately, loudly sobbing.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER."

I looked to my left, a mirror was crookedly hanging on the wall, and I looked at my reflection. Blood splattered all over me, and I had pearly white fangs just liked the monster I saw.

"Y-you." My mother cried, "You killed HIM." She hysterically yelled at me, slowly getting up and running towards me, her arms thrashed at me, beating me, and then I saw on the floor next to her. I didn't even realize it was there, it all made sense.

I just stood there crying, taking every punch, ever slap… It was what I deserved I had become something.

**I **was the monster they had always feared of and I had killed…My own father.

I had killed my mother's…._precious_ person. He was lying there, is eye bulged out of fear. Blood everywhere, claw marks and bit marks. Had I done that?

And that, is someone you can never replace. You will never find anyone similar, no one can ever compare.

When my mother had stopped beating me, she had fallen to the floor sobbing while stroking my fathers face lifeless, whispering, "every thing will be alright honey, everything will be alright, the monster will go away, it'll go away, don't worry."

tears fell from my face. She wants me gone. She wants me gone. I have nothing to be afraid of anymore. I am the monsters I feared. What can harm me now?

_I ran and ran._

_I was a monster._

_I was hated._

_And I had no where to go..._

No home to return to, I was abandoned for what I had done, become.

* * *

**3 days later…**

I had ran for three days, and I had finally fallen on the ground, past out from exhaustion and when I awoke, I was inside someone's house. I looked around, the curtains were closed and a candle was flickering on the nightstand beside me. Why was this always happening? Why was I always blacking out and awaking in bed. Who does this?

"You're awake."

My eyes widened. I looked to the left of me. A figure in the doorway.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, "I'm a monster! I might hurt you!"

He just stood there, smiling. "You're not a monster. You're a vampire. And you certainly can't kill me."

" V-vampire?" I didn't understand. That's what these creatures where called.

"And I'm one too, so there's no need to worry."

To be honest…at the time, I didn't care what I was, I was acknowledge and when he said I wasn't a monster I was happy. I was accepted. I was normal.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Itachi."

"Itachi– Sama…T-thank you, for taking care of me."

And that's how I became a monster, a vampire. And how I meet, Itachi – Sama, the only one who could look at me and see that I was not a monster, that I was still just a little girl who needed a home.

But, deep down, the words of my mother, always stung.

_Always remained.  
_

"_You, Y-you __**monster**__."_

And I would never be able to forget that day, because it replayed so vividly in my mind. Whenever night fell, whenever pure darkness was out there, my memory would remind me. This is what I've become.

* * *

**B**LOOD**L**UST.

"Why do I crave for something that's just so, forbidden?"

_Well I can't  
I wont.  
Give in…_

_No matter how tempting...  
_  
[Chapter. No.1]

* * *

"Sakura."

Pause.

"Sakura.".

Sakura eyes instantly opened, cool sweat dripping down my forehead.

"That dream again?" she asked herself, in her sleepy voice it always came out once in a while.

Sakura sighed, talking to herself again she asked, "What time is it?"

glancing at her alarm clock, she read the digital numbers 8 am, a knock on her door, broke her out of her sleep state, "Itachia-Sama wants' to see you."

Sakura got out of bed instantly and rushed to Itachi-Sama's room. Ever since that day, Itachi was like her father. Sakura looked up to him and did _anything_ for him.

"Itachi- Sama." Sakura asked, as she knocked on the door announcing her presences, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." He smiled, "I have a mission for you."

Sakura beamed; I loved it when he had missions for me. I'd slay anyone he asked. Not that I killed humans, no. I couldn't. I killed monsters; monsters like me.

Any vampire that harmed or hunted humans, I tracked down and kill them. They were evil creatures of course. I especially loved killing those who liked making other humans into us, those who don't have a choice to say no.

Although you may be wondering, if I'm a vampire what do drink, if I don't drink human blood, well the answer is simple, we drink animal blood. As a vampire I do not have to drink human blood and I never want to. It's disgusting, vile.

_All I want it to be normal._

_I wish I never was a monster._

I eat human food as well. It does not harm me and I can taste it. Eating human food only decreases our hunger for blood for a short period of time, but it in no way is a replacement for the real thing. It does not quench our thirst. And just a little more info on us vampires, I can go out into the sun, I do have my own blood running through our veins, and I can spill my own blood – Which means I can have sex. Vampires can breed and do all that wonderful things. We just have to drink blood for some odd reason.

Itachi tossed a file at her and Sakura opened it up. All there was inside was a picture of a school, and a list of registration forms in my name.

"You will attend this school, in Tokyo, Japan, and will keep an eye out for any suspicious **behaviour**, there has been a report, or some rumours that vampires have been recruiting some students, and eating and killing some of them, I want you to attend the school and find out if this is true and kill whoever is doing so."

A simple mission.

"Yes, Itachi-Sama."

He smiled, "that's my girl, Sakura." Itachi pushed back his chair and stood up, "your uniform and school books, and your schedule are all in your room. Along with maps of the school, memorize them."

"Hai."

"That is all."

I won't disappoint you. You're all I have…

left…

The next morning.

Sakura woke up at 7:00am. And just a little information, as a vampire I can walk outside in the daytime, we just don't like to. There are so many people outside, going by, that the urge to control yourself is very hard. But I don't give in.

Itachi gave me this mission, because of that. I am very dependable. I can stand being in a school filled with human kids for 7 hours without killing them all.

Exactly at 7:30, Sakura was all ready dressed and ready to go in her school uniform, which consisted of a black short skirt, white knee high socks, a white t-shirt/blouse thing and a black neck tie. Her pink hair flowing past shoulders and her bright green eyes wincing at the sun.

She walked to the school on her way scanning the school listening in for anything important but as she walked by, her excellent earring picked up nothing but gossip and trivial things, nothing about monsters or anything. After her disappointing run through of trying to get at least some information, she decided to head to class, which she had no trouble finding, she sat down, being the first one there, and looked at her schedule,

"First period, Chemistry." She sighed. Chemistry was okay, she didn't mind it, but having a class that required focus and attention so early in the morning was not her thing, but she shrugged it off and got her books out, ready to being. And since she had nothing else to do she starting reading the first chapter. Maybe a head start would help her ease into it.

Soon the room began filling in with students, taking and chatting. She listened in, but soon stopped when she heard nothing of importance, instead she took the time to analyze the student's.

It wasn't until halfway into class did the door to the room open and one student walked right in, Sakura looked up to see the noise like everybody else, when she noticed the teacher sighing,

"Mr. Uchiha. Glad you could join us, could you please try to be onetime next time? Please come in quietly and take your seat."

With a muffled reply, the student took his seat which happened to be right beside Sakura.

Sakura looked over at the boy he looked so familiar. He had black raven like hair, and dark onyx eyes, just like Itachi-sama. He was so interesting, even though he had been late, he wasn't in trouble he sat down quietly, and was paying attention. Her eyes wandered from his face, he was wearing a white button up shirt that was open – he seemed like he was in a rush to get here as he was intently scratching down the notes, and the black jacket over top was also unbuttoned, giving her a view of his chest – she paused. Unconsciously she licked her lips at the site of his muscular, bare chest.

Her jade eyes looked up; he was staring right at her. Jade met black.

It was like time itself had stopped, His eyes piercing at her. A blush appeared slightly on her face, a sly smile appeared on her lips. He didn't look away, he just raised an eyebrow. Almost forgetting that she had to breathe, she inhaled the air and her body froze; her lungs tightened. She felt dizzy and intoxicated. The clock ticked loudly in the background, her heart beat quickening. She had never felt this feeling before and it was coming from that boy. She inhaled more air, hoping it would go away, but her head thumped more, his scent was everywhere.

_What is this?_

_What is this_

_what's_

_going_

_On?_

Her vision was getting cloudy she turned away and waited. Images raced through her head. Bad images- naughty ones. She slightly turned away from him, she could see that he was looking at her in the corner of her eye, she gulped, her mouth opened ajar, and turned away, She waited for the bell to ring, for class to be over. One more minute in this class and she was going to break something or someone in. her hand tightened into a fist, her hand turning white, her foot taping on the ground with impatience,

_Waiting._

.

_._

The bell rang and she quickly got up and was out the door she was the first one out the door, she sighed a sigh of relief and breathed out. Taking in the clear untainted air.  
_  
What was that?_

Sasuke just watched as the girl bolted out of the room. Her pink hair swaying in the distance and wondered who she was, he looked down, watching her ass sway in this distance a slight smirk on his face, and her creamy legs, He had never seen her around here before, as he scanned her once more before she was out the door.

And I'm sure of it.

Not once.

And I'd really like to, he thought, as the images of her replayed in his head, see more of her around here. Because man, was she a fucking hot.

At the end of the day when Sakura was home she went into Itachi's office, knocking slightly before opening the door,

"Sakura," he beamed, "how was school?"

"Fine." she simply said, irritated.

He chuckled, "anything happened?"

"No." another one word answers, she sighed, "And that's the problem."

"Well, this mission will take a while, after all finding the vampires that are attacking students won't be easy."

"I know." she turned to leave, but stopped,

"Say, Itachi - Sama" Sakura hesitated, "I was reading this book, a couple of day's ago on vampires and one thing troubled me."

Intrigued, he turned around.

"When a vampire gets dizzy and intoxicated by a human scent, what does that mean?"

Itachi looked at her, "When a vampire is attracted to a human scent it just mean's that you're attracted to them."

"A-attracted?"

"Yes" he said, "why? Do you think it's weird that we can't like humans?"

"But, being attracted to a human scent is so wrong!"

"but humans can be quite the slaves"

"SLAVES" she shrieked. "What do you mean?"

"Some humans, when they taste vampires blood, can become very loyal to you, like slaves, you really haven't heard of that before? Mainly though, the human wants to become a vampire so it doesn't last long. But your blood to a human can have so intense effects."

"What kind of effects?"

"Healing properties to human strength for a limited time, then some strange ones like craving meat and "he coughed "wanting sex"

"sex?" she muttered? "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I don't believe you Itachi! Come on, no one has ever proven that. All vampires make them into vampires with them, just like you said. No one can resist temptation like that."

"You're right Sakura." He smiled. "Maybe you should look into that for me?" he smiled

after all…

Boy's are just toy's.

* * *

Standard disclaimer.

Changing this story drastically. I guess maybe I have returned?


	2. Chapter 2

I was having another nightmare….

I remember… It was all slowly shifting into place, nonsense coming into some shape of reality.

A couple days after Itachi had taken me in and explained things to me about "us" being vampires in all. He though I should at least know the basics to being a vampire. After all, it was the least he could do. He handed me some me food. It was some soup, chicken noodle my favourite. I scooped some into my mouth, bite after bite. But I was soon puzzled. I looked up to Itachi and he seemed to understand completely. A slow, but timid smiled played on his lips. His eyes starring right at me, but I could tell this thing he wanted to tell me, was something he wish he didn't have to. "Sakura," he coughed, breaking the tension, "While having strength and better vision, and all maybe cool, like a superhero, there is one thing." His eyes focused on the soup in my hand, "Human food isn't what we eat, we have to drink…blood."

My eyes began watering the soup in my hand exploded, the bowl shattering. I broke it with my strength. I was a cowered, "B-blood?" I seemed unsure if I could do this. Could I live drinking blood?

I stared screaming, I wasn't really sure when It started or when I had stop. But Itachi remained there, at my side. His hand slowly reached out in comfort, he began stroking my hair and soon, I just laid there, sobbing and hiccupping into the night.

_Blood._

_._

_._

_._

_Dark red Blood._

_._

_Blood. It was everywhere in my mind. I couldn't get it out. Was I hungry?_

_._

It reminded me of the pool of blood my lifeless father was laying in, I remember, my eerie mom, hysterically calling his name into the night. Talking to him as if everything was okay, that he was alive and that I hadn't become a monster and we lived happily ever after. But, it wasn't, she was just there stroking his pale, white, lifeless face and looking into his glassy eyes. She was utterly terrified, probably a little insane too. I couldn't blame her for hating me. What I did, was something you could never fix.  
_  
Blood meant death._

Blood always meant death was near.

_A death that I had created, so easily. _

And like any young child. I asked, if I could see if my mother was alright. I believed in happily every after, I mean I was just five years old. I believed in all those fairy tales where everything worked out in the end. And maybe, just maybe, if I believed hard enough, my mom and my dad would be alright and we'd be okay, we would have our happily ever after. That I could drink some potion, and turn back into a human, that I could recite some spell and my dad would awaken. My dad would not be dead, on the ground, my mom would not be mourning over a great lost, and I would not have become a monster that she feared and despised. But, reality was a cruel thing…or as most would say, a real bitch.

Itachi, at first, he refused the idea. He said seeing your family after you turned, only makes things harder. But, I was young and he gave in to me after I pleaded and pleaded. After all, it was just my mother; I had only asked to make sure she was alright. I was worried.

We left at nightfall, Itachi leading the way, running through the forest with ease, me trying to keep up. It took up only a couple hours, and after a few minutes Itachi had carried me the rest of the way to get there faster. I was a little to knew to the whole running faster thing, and I fell a lot, it was hard to get used too.

I saw it. My house.

Home sweet home…I smiled brightly. As we got closer to the house, it seemed odd. It wasn't the same.

It looked dark and empty.

Itachi let my down from his grasps and I walked over to the window and peered Inside, I saw nothing. And I mean, Nothing – no furniture no carpet, no pictures. Everything was gone.

_Where was she? Where was my mom? Was she gone? Did she leave?_

this was our home, why would she leave?

I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

Knock,

Knock

Knock.

With every second that past, my heart beat faster. But when I heard no sound of someone coming to greet me, when I heard the absolute sound of complete, I knew no one was going to open the door. So I proceeded forward.

I opened the door; it wasn't locked and I walked inside. "Mom?" I whispered into the night

I froze just in the door way, I had a clear view of the living room, and that room was were it had all happened, and it was right in view. The blood, the body, and my mother, it was all gone. It was to be expected 3 or more days had past, I wasn't even sure anymore. I had not kept count.

I took a left, and walked up the stair case to my mothers room the door slightly ajar. I peered in it, and in a rocking chair, there was a person, rocking back and forth, gazing out the window.

The person was wearing a white night gown, my nose picked up a horrible smell of something decaying.

I walked closer my mouth becoming dryer as I decided to utter,

"Mommy?" as my little hand extended to touch her shoulder.

She didn't move, she didn't answer. She was asleep. I sighed, she was alright.  
I was about to walked away, when her hand tightly gripped my wrist. Her eyes snapped opened.

"YOU" she snarled I winced in pain, shutting my eyes for a moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she was up now, standing before me, starring down at me with cold eyes. "GET OUT" at least she could look me in the eyes, even if it was with pure hate.

_I'll take your hate and  
accept it as love._

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, "I-I'm so sorry." I begged her to forgive me, pleading with all my heart to her.

"You killed the man that _I_ loved." She said angrily, "It was the **only** thing I loved." She said as she slapped me hard across the face. Her hand print glowing red on my now red cheek, I flew to the ground from the impact, my eyes shaking, and tears flowing down my face rapidly...

_What about me?_  
_Did you not love…me?_

.  
.

_Of course not…_

_How silly of me..._

_No one could love a monster like me…_

_A monster like me… DO monster ever have a happily ever after?_

_DO I ?_

My eyes turned red, filled with hate. My find was fuzzy, I was blinded by rage. Itachi had always said, young vampires have difficulty controlling there emotions.

I was a kid. I have been a vampire for a total of 72 hours or so, and I had no idea what I was doing, how to control anything. I didn't even understand what a monster really was.

I stood up, my red eyes and I had visible white fangs showing. She looked at me and flinched, cowering to the wall. The mood had dramatically changed.

"G-get away! Get AWAY FROM ME!" She hysterically yelled repeatedly at me. When her back reached the wall, she screamed and slid down the wall, slowing, screaming in fear, crying desperately for freedom.

"Monster, Monster, You ugly monster", she said while sobbing, her arms covering her head for defence.

Why would you think….I'd hurt you...

To be honest, I don't know what happened next; I was too out of control to remember, but, all I do know is, when I awoke. Itachi was holding me, cradling me back and forth.

I didn't know if he was comforting me, distracting me, or holding me back from causing any harm.

Later I had found out it, was for all three. I secretly knew that too a long time ago.

When opened my eyes, tears were still coming out of my eyes, I looked down, and my hands were stained red with blood, lots and lots of blood. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"What happened?" I asked. _Did I really want to know?_

Itachi just looked at me, emotionless as always, "Your mother is gone…"

"What?" I cried. Everything is gone…why? I did not understand.

_What have I done…? What have you done?_

"Sakura...You didn't kill her."

I looked up,

"I did."

I never really asked Itachi if he was lying to protect me. But, either way I didn't care…It was all over.

My mother and Father were gone.

I was alone.

And deep down, I knew the monster inside me had taken their lives to feed on their precious blood. I hated the monster, it disgusted me. It always wanted to be fed. It always wanted red, red blood.

* * *

**B**lood **L**ust

"Why do I crave for something that's just so, forbidden?"

_Well I can't  
I wont.  
Give in…_

_No matter how tempting...  
_  
[Chapter. No.2]

* * *

8:00 am, Chemistry first period.

I walked emotionally passed all the students to my class, my ears on high alert for any information pertaining to vampire attacks, blood, and killing- pretty much anything. The faster I could get out of this school the better. I knew; now that this class wouldn't be enjoyable, not anymore because of him.

When I sat down, I tried to solely focusing on the teacher's words and the subject at hand. Not looking at all to my right. It seemed to be working, I hadn't even smelt him but then again he could be late, and I wasn't taking my chance's with even looking to see if it was true. I would be in big trouble If I did.

When the class had 25 minutes left, the teacher let us work on our questions, I was almost done when I sniffed the air, and I smelt that intoxicating smell. I gulped focusing. How did it become so strong all of a sudden? I was too scared to know why. Did he inch his desk forward?

I can do this.

_Try._

_To._

_Focus._

I didn't understand why one human was so overpowering, even if Itachi had said it was because we were attracted to them if this happened. I didn't believe so, it was probably for hunting purposes, and we hunted the human with the strongest scent. I had no idea what I was babbling about. I honestly didn't ever care to learn about our species. All I cared about was killing them. But why was I making up facts to reassure myself? Was I scared? Love is so normal. To like someone, that's normal too. But, can humans and vampires really be together?

No.

NO.

I just didn't understand why it had to be him. He wasn't ugly – that's for sure. But, it was something about him that made me uneasy. And one thing I wanted to know was why he was constantly late every morning. When I heard him sit down I knew his eyes were staring at me. I had that feeling his eyes were looking at me. It was aggravating as hell. But it would be even more unbearable. His hand touched my shoulder as he walked to his desk. Everything changed in that 2 second contact. A powerful wave of emotions came at me. I don't know if he felt anything too, but I just hoped he didn't. My hands gripped my desks, and I held in my breath.

"hnnn sorry." He apologized,

My body was tensing up; he was to close for comfort.

_Get back_

_get_

_away_

_far away_

Something came over me and all my hard work of not to look to my left, shattered. My eyes darted at him, giving him a rather annoyed look, he just gave me a charming look, his voice flowing perfectly, "May I borrow your notes?" he whispered.

In a fluid motion, I picked up my pink notebook handed it in his general direction. My hand was extended for 5 seconds before he grab the notebook, and muttered "thanks'"

I turned back trying to calm myself down. I was blushing, it was what I feared. What I didn't want to believe.  
But when his hand touched my shoulder, I wanted nothing more than to pounce on his, and have his hands travel all around my naked body. How I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I wasn't sickened with myself in wanting that, but how I had literally forced myself to sit down and not do it in front of all these people.

I had to learn to deal with this; otherwise this could get bad, very fast. I had to learn to control my own urges. I looked, I tilted my head towards him, it's like he felt me starting at him, he turned his eyes staring at me, I gulped, and turned away. My mind was racing with images.

/ _he looked over at me and smiled. I got up sat down on his lap; he smiled as his hands went to my back, and down my ass then both hands resting on my thighs, since my skirt was ridding up as I sat down, my lips pressing against his skin, kissing his cool neck. My fangs coming out, I looked up to him, and his smiled, pushing my head to his neck, he let out a grunt and then a peculiar sounds, a moan?/ _

My hand was pressed against the side of my skirt, I grabbed some on the material of the shirt in my hand balling it into a fist trying to resist the fantasy, but not noticing, that it was making my underwear slightly visible, and Sasuke who looked over to me, only smiled as he saw my red underwear.

_/ he was urging me to continue and I couldn't stop, I bit him, licking and lapping up the blood with my tongue, and he just groaned in pleasure. I felt that he was hardening beneath me, after all I was sitting on him… my hands slowly crept down to his crotch and I started to unzip his zipper, and then/  
_

"_NO" I screamed at myself_

I shook my head, trying to make the fantasy disappear; I had to get out of here, before I made this fantasy a reality.

The bell rang.

I bolted.  
_  
-_

And all I left behind was Sasuke and holding onto my notebook and that detailed picture in his mind of my blood red panties. I was not making this any easier for myself. That's for sure.

* * *

A/N:

Please review!

I do hope you like the twist of events!


	3. Chapter 3

I remember…

So clearly, the day I feel in love with Itachi. And believe me; you never forget your first love.

When?

How?

You ask. I shall explain.

I was 12 at the time.

Since Itachi had found me and told me that I was a vampire, he took me in and I lived with him since. And I hated myself. I hated the monster that I was. The monster, I had become, unwillingly. I hated that I had no choice. If I was given a choice, I would have rather died that become this.

I was _Unwanted_. My parents had hated me. And I guess it was a good thing that they now, rest peacefully. Living in this world, is hard.

He- Itachi always loved me. Although I was quite sure it wasn't the way I loved him, He loved me like the way my parents had. Even though, I had only had begun to witness and observed their love in the short amount of time I had with them, I knew the difference, quite well, sadly. And it upset me, that I knew the difference between the two, that I knew the difference between affection and lust.

Itachi had come back from lunch, as he called it and saw me sitting outside, starting out into the night.

He frowned at me, as I saw from the corner of my eye,

"Sakura…"

I looked up, getting lost in his onyx eyes, there were so dark, yet…beautiful.

"You have to drink something." It wasn't a suggestion, he was informing me.

I sighed, I got up, wobbled as I almost fell to the ground luckily Itachi grabbed me, his hand tightly around my waist, my cheeks heating up from the contact.

"I'll go hunt a deer or something, Ill be fine." I weakly smiled.

He looked at me, dangerously. "Sakura, animal blood isn't enough, you're growing too weak you need human blood."

My stomach turned, I wanted to vomit.

"No, animal blood will be sufficient. It always has been." I coughed; m anger and frustration came flooding out. "What's the big difference anyway?" I shot back at him, "aren't humans and animals the same, so why can't there blood be too?" Itachi had given me the choice telling me that I could drink animal blood instead.

I hated this. I don't want human blood, I don't need it. But, even I could see how weak I was becoming. I had neglected to feed more often with animal blood. My feeding cycle was a big mess. I wasn't consistent.

He let go of me silently, his hand unravelling from my waist. His eyes staring away from me, he was angry at me. I knew very well when he was. And as if on cue, He walked off inside. Not saying anything, not even looking back. When he was angry he didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be left alone.

I stormed off into the forest to hunt. I caught a deer and sucked it, within moments of capturing it, my hunger slowly decreasing; I let it go before the amount of blood loss would kill it. Heck, I couldn't even kill animals, I found another deer, and drank from it too.

I sighed, I knew Itachi was right I needed human blood, such small amounts of it, could satisfy hunger for a longer period. I knew that from the one time I had drunken human blood that I didn't need to replenish myself for months. I needed more and more animal blood, each and every time I got hungry.

And now, even after two whole deer's, I wasn't satisfied I needed more. I angrily stopped off and went walking down the streets, turning the corners.

I had to.

It was time to drink human blood.

After the death of my parents, I have never drunken human blood, I only drank animal blood, for the first 5 years it was great, but these last 2 years, I was weak, tired, and disinterested. I willed my self to get up each morning, and tried to focus, training with Itachi. And someday, I slept to try and save some energy. I think it was because I was becoming a teenager. Even vampires grow, and my growth was affecting my feeding habits, even growing up as a monster was a pain in the ass.

At first, Itachi didn't notice my declining energy and I was happy about that, I didn't need him worrying about my like he always has. But, he got worried, after he noticed I slept more often, and was becoming sluggish, and that I couldn't even keep up with him anymore. He almost immediately knew the problem and tired convincing me for days to drink some blood, he tried feeding me some, but I found out and refused.

Today, I'm quite thankful for his persistence. He didn't give up, until that day, where he walked away, because I am quite stubborn and childish to the point that it even annoys him. But he always seemed to laugh at my antics. I didn't understand how he was such a kid person. It's like he always knew how to handle me…

I was storming down the streets and wasn't paying any attention at all. I was staring so hard at the ground, so angry. So hungry that I didn't even notice when I crashed into someone.

I looked up ready to apologize but a stench of alcohol hit me in the face immediately, I held my breath.

yuck, god that's fowl! I scrunched my nose

"Hey there, sexy." He said at he stared down at me legs and I was wearing a skirt, of all days. Fuck. His eyes opening and closing, his head bobbing, he was so far gone.

I hated him, he was eyeing me like a piece of candy, I didn't need this at least not right now.  
"Get the fuck out of my way." I seethed.

I wasn't in the mood; I didn't have the patience's for this. I was a moody hungry vampire.

He looked at me, his eyes narrowed, his smile fading.

"What the fuck didja say?"

"I said, asshole, get the fuck out of my way." I repeated, raising my voice. "Did you hear that, or should I yell it a little more loudly?"

He step forward, wobbling as his foot step forward, his finger extended pointing at me.

"Now missy, YOU don't talk to me that way," he slurred.

"Fuck you." I shouted, as I walked past him and pushed him aside like nothing of it. He tipped over into the ditch, his eyes closing, his brain slowly processing what was happening.

He sloppily got up his fingers slowly closing into a fist, trying to punch me, I was to quick for him, dodged it and punched him into the stomach, he flew back a bit, into the alley way that was just to the right of , his eyes widening,

"You're a fucking strong little girl."

I was irritated; my foot stomped on his stomach.

"I'm NOT a little girl."

He smiled, and managed to get out a "Nice legs."

That was it. That was the last straw. I couldn't stand him. I took my foot off him, picked him up by his collar, slamming him into the wall. My eyes turned red, my fangs extended.

His eyes widened, trying to comprehend if this was an illusion from the alcohol or if it was really happening.

"You're a .." he didn't get to finish the question, my lips touched his neck, and my fangs sank into his neck, blood gushing out like a water fall and I just stood there lapping it up. I drank for one minute, no more, no less. I licked the wound dry; the wound was already starting to heal.  
I backed away, and disappeared, ashamed at what I had done. But I hated that I felt so much better.

I walked in the house, slamming the door behind me, Itachi came out of his room to see what was going on, and he took one look at me, and noticed I didn't look as pale and weak as before.

"I drank some." I sat down and started crying, I was such an emotional wreck.

He smiled at the comment, and I just hated that he was happy at this.

"How was it?"

"Terrible." I shuddered, remembering its taste. He walked over to me and guided me to the couch, we sat down. he urged me to keep going, to keep talking.

"It was weird but, it felt so refreshing." I said trying to recall what I had witness, "the blood gushing out, "I said, "seemed so familiar."

Itachi's eyes didn't meet mine. He knew something was up. He put in a movie, trying to distract me from questions, it worked, I liked movies and spending time with him, I wasn't going to ruin it…yet.

I fell asleep halfway through the movie, falling into a deep dream.

/ _I was walking into my old house, abandoned, and falling apart, it was so dark and gloomy. But I continued on inside._

_There was my mother, beautiful as every standing there before me, a smile plastered on her face, I smiled back and she screamed, but then her voice just faded and I couldn't hear a single word. It was like someone hit the mute button on her. My face turned to my father._

_he was saying something too, but I couldn't hear, he was walking towards me, his hands touched me, and I hurled him across the room, his back hitting the wall, I looked over to my mom, she was crying, I walked over to my father, bent down, blood leaking down my fathers face, my hand holding his chin as I cracked it the other way, exposing his neck, and my lips crashed on his neck, blood just squirted out, splattering on me, I just smiled, as my lips touched the wound sucking out all the blood. I didn't know how long I just stood there, feeding. After I was finished, I turned to my mother; she was paralysed on the floor in fear, clutching her necklace of a heart._

_Sound returned. "Please, please, don't hurt me." She sobbed. Hey eyes red and puffy, she must have been crying the whole time. "Please..Sakura." I didn't even flinch or seem to recognized my name being called, that's probably when she began to realize._

"_Don't kill me, you," she paused, she knew that I wasn't there anymore, that's when she realized I wasn't their little girl anymore, I had become something they had both feared. She tried to regain herself, she sat up against the wall, "monster." She yelled. "Monster, you fifthly monster! /_

I woke up, screaming.

I knew. I knew it. I had killed my father, and, my mom had witnessed it. She watched me kill and feed on her husband. No wonder she hated me. And in return I killed her as well. Itachi had come running to me, held me in his arms, holding me, stroking my hair.

"You knew." Was all I could say as my hands wrapped around him, as the tears flowed down my face, he pushed me back a bit from our hug, and looked me in the face, his eyes scanning me and before I knew it, his lips came crashing down on mine. I could somewhat taste the bitterness of the salt from my tears on my lips, but he kept going anyways. I felt so good. This kiss was so much better than I had imagined. Why did he kiss me? Why did I care? I loved him so much.

And all I did was close my eyes, letting whatever happen. He broke the kiss after a long while, probably regretting it. He squeezed my hand, looking directly in my eyes.

"Sakura." He said, my name sounding like a beautiful song coming from his mouth,

I looked up,

"I like you better when you're smiling, when you're happy."

He cared.

He loved me.

_Right?_

_I'll believe in miracles, fragments of hope._

I can live happily ever after, ne? 

* * *

**B**LOOD**L**UST.

"Why do I crave for something that's just so, forbidden?"

_Well I can't  
I wont.  
Give in…_

_No matter how tempting...  
_  
[Chapter. No.3]

* * *

_/ I was walking down a hall, the room that I wanted to enter in site, my bare feet running across the carpet as I turned the door knob with ease, and impenitentness, only clad in an oversized t-shirt, I walked over to the bed, my fangs popping out in excitement as I saw him – the boy –Sasuke, sleeping soundly. I walked over to him, and with such ease crawled into bed with him, I breathed in his delicious scent, I licked my lips, my hand stroked his face, he grunted a bit, and turned around, his body directly facing me, I didn't even panic, or worry, I just bent forward as kissed his lips, feeling the blood rushing through them, his eyes snapped open, he didn't move –_

_His hand rested on my cheek, pushing me gently away._

_"Glad your back."_

_"Miss me?" I uttered_

_His hand traveled up my t-shirt, feeling my, now perky breast; apparently I wasn't wearing a bra. His hand cupping them, playing with them, his thumb going over my nipple. _

_My hands eased into his boxers, wrapping around his hardened member, he bent down, kissing me again. He pulled me on top of his, his hand easing into my underwear his hand grazing over my ass, sliding. Still locked in lip lock, he pulled my panties down, my hand were pulling his boxers down, his member sprang free, I slid off of him, smiling, licking my lips,_

_"Fuck me… "_

_I was startled; I never knew how commanding I was._

_He was smiling as he grab his member and awaited entry, Yes," he said, and his head inched towards my ear,_

_"Master."_

_I kissed him, my hands gripped his shoulders, as he slowly inched his cock into me, my head bent back, "yess" I moaned, he smiled with delight, "so this is what you like? I would have never guessed," as his hands furiously grabbed my ass, giving it a slap as I moaned even louder. /_

* * *

Sakura woke up with a bolt in bed. She brought her legs together and rested her head on her knee caps, her forehead creasing with anger. Closing her eyes, she screamed into them.

"Fuck fuck fuck."

I have to stop dreaming about him, this is getting ridiculous. WHY are you so hottt!  
_  
Yet, I wonder_

_are you dreaming of me too?_

_Like this?_

_Being pleasured_

_Like no tomorrow?_

God, is this really happened?  
Am I actually fantasying about someone else?

a human,

Oh dear...

Sakura walked into class. Her pink hair not straight as it usually was, but rather in pink curls. Dark circles were under her eyes, suggesting she had a bad night sleep, or a very erotic dream. She made it one minute into class before the bell rang, scuffling quickly to her desk, head hanging low - avoiding eye contact with a certain boy. Her hands were slightly inside her black long sleeve sweater, a white t-shirt peaking through at the top, and her black skirt swaying as she walked past desks and sat down in her own desk.

When she sat down her pink curls hair, fell to the side, making a wall, so that her face was not visible from a certain angle to a certain boy. She couldn't make eye contact it would only bring back the events of her dream back.

Sasuke watched her in anticipation as she entered the room. He noticed her new hair; it looked nice, slightly elegant for her. Unfortunately, she sat down, not even making eye contact, not after what she did yesterday. He watched her all class, and Sakura could feel his Beatty eyes watching her too, glued to her. She wanted to turn to him, smile, but it was just too awkward, too weird. She knew if she turned to him all she would see, would be in, practically naked, not to mention how he made her feel, his scent was overpowering, though she found that concentrating on something else, didn't make it as powerful, looking at him and having direct contact made it worse, she shuddered what physical contact for an extended period would do. Did she dare to find out?

The bell rang, and Sakura got up, making a quick glance to see if the coast was clear as she silently walked out the door passing by empty class room to go to her next one when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into one of the classrooms, the door closing behind her. That hand, that scent. Her face was red. Was it hott in here? Or is it just me? She laughed hysterically to herself in her mind.

She looked up only to see the boy she was desperately trying to avoid.

"You are a hard on to catch up to, Sakura."

Sakura laughed awkwardly, "yea. Sorry about that." She held in her breath, " Was just in a rush to get to class, have a project…"

He smiled, as he opened his backpack, and handed her, her notebook.

"Thanks." She politely said. She breathed in, his scent making her slightly dizzy; I almost forgot I gave him my notebook.

"No problem." His hand instinctively combed the back of his raven hair, "I should be thanking you for your excellent note taking skills and penmanship."

I need to get out of here. Like now…

"I try my best." she laughed, "Well, I should be going, thanks for um," she held up the notebook, "returning it." And started to open the door, behind her.

"Sakura." she looked at him, his hand was on the door, preventing her from opening it.

She paused. She gulped.

"Y-yes?" her eyes began clouding up again,

"I do hope you can make it." He smirked, "I'd really enjoy," as he eyed her, "like to _see you_ again."

She stood there, confused… And then, she saw it. Her eyes widened, His lips came towards her. He paused for a moment, hesitating. He had been dying to kiss her. And he couldn't control himself. He had liked her too, he saw the looks. – So he went for it. His lips came towards her. It felt so good. Her lips were so juicy, he pushed his weight against her to get just a tad more of her, before he felt her hands against him, pushing him away. Yet, sakura had tried to use a little strength as possible…Sakura was pushed to the floor.

What the?

"oh my gosh!, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you that hard! I'm just late for class." She stammered. She didn't know what to say? Thanks for the kiss. She stopped. I don't feel the thoughts- the urges. It's gone. How? The fog in her mind seemed to disappear.

she smiled at Sasuke, and helped him up, as he rubbed his head. "Sorry, I truly am sorry, I'll uhhh, see you around?" And then she disappeared.

In her next class she opened up her notebook to get her homework, and there was a note in the middle of the page, she surveyed the class room, and opened the note.

_After school, tomorrow. A date?  
I'd really like to see you again, miss red._

_-Sasuke_

Her cheeks flushed immediately as she read that, she crumpled up the paper. He definitely saw my panties….

"There's no way I'm going. No way!" she muttered to herself. NOT even after that kiss, miss red. URGGHHH.

* * *

A/N: I have re done this chapter. I hope you like the re-edited version better; it has slight lemons and fluff in it for you until those scenes actually happen.

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**B**LOOD**L**UST.

"Why do I crave for something that's just so, forbidden?"

_Well I can't  
I wont.  
Give in…_

_No matter how tempting...  
_  
[Chapter. No.4]

* * *

Sakura stood outside the school frozen to the spot she was standing on, when she arrived at school only minutes ago; she noticed everyone was whispering one to another. Something must have happened – something big and she needed to find out what.

She hoped it was something about Vampires. She wanted to finish this mission quickly, and get out of this school. She walked near a bunch of girl's gossiping, easing behind the wall, she listened in.

"Did you hear what happened?"

"Yea, scary right."

"What are they?"

"Vampire's" A kid whispered.

"Vampires? You have got to be kidding me!"

"V-vampires?" one girl stuttered, "t-there dangerous!"

Sakura's head spun so fast, her ear's zooming in.

"I heard that they were wandering around."

"Yea, they were targeting kids around there."

"And the police couldn't find them."

"I don't even want to go around there anymore."

"I'm staying clear."

_Where?_

_Where?_

_Where are they?_

"It sucks; they make the best desserts –"

She paused, Frozen still. No couldn't be…

Another girl walked to the group of girls.

Her noise sniffed, her head fuzzed- A delicious smell, It was intoxicating her. I wanted whatever it was, I need it...NOW, She turned her head slowly in the direction of the smell and stopped.

_No._

She swallowed hard, shut her eyes and focused.

_The mission_

_The mission_

Sakura chanted in her head.

"The chocolate cafe? You heard about that too?"

She froze, her feet glued. A clue, a lead? Actually? So fast… something seems wrong-

_Hell no_  
_  
It can't be,_

_No fucking way…_

"Every one has, but the papers don't want to publish it, too many people will panic. That's what my dad said,"

She opened her back pack, and found the crumbled piece of paper, that Sasuke had given her, for some reason. A smile played on her lips

_date?_

"Fuck." She cursed to herself._  
_  
Her nose picked up his scent again, stronger this time, she spun around. She knew he was there off in the distance somewhere watching her, she had that feeling that his piercing eyes were watching her with that smirk of his on his face, she couldn't take it anymore. At least outside his smell wasn't so overpowering, she could at least handle herself, especially with a kid not far off eating strawberries – her favourite – so she was picking up his scent with strawberries and thankfully the strawberries were stronger… or at least that's what she told herself. She closed her eyes and starting walking,

Another day, she thought, but not today, Sasuke – she opened her eyes, and froze. This was becoming a common occurrence for her.

"ah—h-Hello Sasuke." She said in a cheerful smile, in a I wasn't expecting you to be there voice.

"Hello, Miss- Sakura." He smiled.

That bastard, he was going to say 'Miss Red' I don't need a recap that I accidentally flashed my underwear at you she angrily thought. Why does he want to be around me? Does he know I'm dangerous? Maybe it's time, to show him what I really am. So he'll back off.

"So, about my offer for tonight." He urged smoothly.

"Offer?" she played dumb, "Oh that!" she looked down at the ground, her foot kicked a small pebble making it seem like she was shy and nervous, "I'd love to go." She said looking up, eyes closed, head tilted to the side, a bright, fake smile plastered on her face.

"Good," he smirked as his hand reached out and touched her cheek, lifting up her chin up with his thumb, her eyes immediately opened up from the contact, "I'm sure one of us", As his face drew closer to hers as if he was going to kiss her again- she could feel his breath on her lips, her heart started racing – her lips waiting yet - , but rather, he moved his lips to her ear, "will enjoy it." She gulped. His touch was unbelievable, she held in her breath trying to remain focused. Oh how she wanted to move her head and kiss his lips. She was getting excited from just thinking about it - 'Focus!' She said to herself.

He had sensed her enthusiasm, he pulled back and walked away but not before uttering under his breath,

"Especially if I get to see those panties again."

As he walked away, Sakura glared daggers at him. "Fucking bastard." She mouthed to the air. 'I will not be showing you my panties again. This is just going to be a date – and to get information nothing more.' and she meant that, she just hoped she would be able to resist her urges.  
_  
She definitely,_

_Didn't want to make_

_Any boy's fantasies_

_come true._

Especially not_his…_

_But somehow, she knew_

_"It would only be a matter of time..."_

Sakura walked home and decided to get ready for her night. She went up to her room stripped butt naked and walked into her bathroom, turned on the shower letting the water run for a minute before walking in, the warm water pelting against her cool skin, warming her up. She stood in the shower just enjoying the warmth. Showering always helped her think, clear her head. She needed to get herself in the game, she had to be on high alert, keep track of anything suspicious. She slowly slid down to the floor of the shower and just sat there deep in thought. What was her goal?

As she thinking, her mind kept drifting to her one problem – Sasuke. She turned off the water, and exited the shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, blow dried her hair, and sighed, it was only 3:30, feeling a little sleepy, she decided to take a nap and rest herself – she didn't know what to expect. She set her alarm for 4:30, and laid down drifting into sleep, with Sasuke plastered in her mind. They had agreed to meet at 5, since Sasuke and her needed to get ready.

_/ turning around in the bed, my eyes opened to see, him chest naked, I assumed the rest of him was as well, I glanced down, smiling wickedly – he reached out and stroked my face with the back of his hand, I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch. I opened my eyes, leaning closer to him, our foreheads touching, his lips pressed against my cool lips. Are lips moving together, mouths opening, my hands snaking around his neck, pushing his head closer to mine so are lips were pressed even tighter against mine. As are mouths opened in movement, my tongue dangerously sneaked its way into his mouth. His hand moved down to my waist, resting on my hip bone and started pulling me closer to him in approval of my actions. Are stomachs touched and I could feel something warm and hard pressing against my underwear. I wanted whatever that was poking against me, his hand moved under my underwear, sliding them down, leaving them dangling on my thighs, he moved closer...it pressing harder against me, my hand snaking down, I pulled back from our kiss, and my mouth drew close to his crotch, he seem excited by my actions, as he forced my head down quicker, my mouth licked the tip of his cock, and slowly I began letting it go deeper into my mouth…. - -_

_The dream ended and another one started_

_we were in the cafe, he was eating a piece of strawberry cake, picking up the knife to cut a piece off, his hand slipped, cutting his finger. in third person, I saw my eyes light up, my fangs out as I stared at the cut, he walked over to me, sitting beside me, not even looking at him, he put my finger in his mouth, I just lapped up the blood like a hunger dog, when I looked up to him, he was smiling,_

_"I did that on purpose." he looked away, "I hope you aren't mad."_

_I removed his finger giving him a look of disapproval._

_"You shouldn't tempt me..."/_

_Beep beep beep_

Sakura eyes snapped open, groggily she got up and turned off her alarm, She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair, since it slightly got messed up, swished some mouth wash and left. She didn't know where they were even going to meet, he never specified. But she was soon going to find out. As soon as she was too blocks away from the school, a dark figured appeared, dressed in black pants and a white T-shirt, she could only smell, it was her date, her nose sniffing his scent into her nostrils.

She waved to him,

_Am I acting?_

_Or pretending?_

_Or am I actually enjoying this_

_a little too much?_

"Hello Sasuke!" she smiled.

He smiled, "Glad you actually made it, I didn't think you'd show."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard the news, I'm surprised you're not scared."

"hahah," she laughed awkwardly. "I'm not scared of anything!"

"Really?" he's eyes perked up.

"So where ARE we going, this is a date and all. Right?"

"How about the Amusment Park, we can go on all the rollercoaster's. "

She sighed, he really doesn't believe me, and I'm not scared of anything.

So they walked on over. Sakura was eyeing the streets the entire time, hoping maybe she'd she something suspicious on there way, but everything was quiet, and nothing was going wrong.

Sasuke, on the other hand was eyeing her the whole time, watching her facial expression, he wasn't much of a talker, but rather an observer, he watched people reactions, and acted according to them. He could make lots of girls like them, instantly. Mainly because of his looks, but also, because his lack of interest made them like him even more. But with Sakura, he couldn't use his usual tactics. She was very hard to read. A true challenge, and there was more to it than meets the eye. She was very secretive. She just had transferred into this school, and was already top of her classes, she was very quite. And didn't exactly participate with others well, she made small talk with others, but it was minimal and very formal. Like she wasn't used to teenagers before…  
But yet, why did he feel like were so similar, outcasts?

"Hey, Sasuke," she said, "I'm kind of hungry, do you think we could grab a bite to eat first?"

"Hn." They walked over to the food venders.

Sakura stared at amazement at all the choices, "what's good?" she asked. She brushed off his attempt to give her suggestions, and ordered a hot dog, cotton candy and nacho's, to share…. Well, not really. Sakura only fed this morning, and it was a lot, so just to be on the safe side, she was going to eat some human food to distract her mind from being any hungrier.

Sasuke couldn't believe the appetite of this girl, she was eating a all this food, delicately, if you could even say that. But, she just kept eating.

"Wow" she exclaimed, "This food is so good."

"Have you never been to an amusement park as a kid?

Without even hesitating, "no, never." Her voice had a tinge of sadness in it, "My parents were going to take me on the 6 birthday, so I could be tall enough for the rides, because I was a short kid, but that never went through."

Sasuke sensed a sad childhood, so he didn't the noble thing, and didn't press onward. I still can't believe she's never been to one, what a depraved child.

They spent at least 4 hours here, Sakura ride pretty much every ride, minus the kid ones, and Sasuke's idea of a hidden fear was gone out the window.  
"Well, I guess we should be going, it's almost 9, and the amusement park is going to be closing soon."

"Sure, "she smiled. "Uh, Sasuke," she turned her head away, "thanks for the fun evening, I really don't get to do this often. And that's the thing – I really can't do this anymore…"

he stopped, "what do you mean?"

"I mean you're a great guy and all, but you should stay away from me, you don't know what you are getting yourself into. This won't end well for you." She said flatly. The smile drained from her face, she was serious.

Sasuke's hair fell in front of his face, rejection wasn't something he faced so often,

Sakura felt bad, Sasuke looked obviously heart broken, but there was nothing she could do- he needed to stay away from her, it was for the best.

"Sakura, do you want a piece of gum?"

"uhh, sure?"

she didn't know why he suddenly changed the mood, but as soon as he opened the package, his hand was sliced by the wrapping, it was silent for a minute, until the cut opened, and blood pop out, and began trickling down this finger,

"Ah, a paper cut."

Her eyes fixated on his cut. How could he be so carless? He began walking closer to her, and place his finger in front of her place, "scared of blood?"

her eyes widened, and began water, Sasuke looked at her, he was very concerned.

"That was a very bad thing to do Sasuke…."

"Huh?" he smiled, "you're afraid of blood."

she sunk to the ground, her arms drapped over her legs, her head down in her knees

"Sasuke, I think it's time for you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sakura." He walked closer to her, and kneeld down, "How stupid do you think I am to not notice you're a vampire."

She shot upright in seconds, her eyes widened with fear, her fangs visible,

"how?"

"Come on Sakura, you have no idea who I am… you don't think I know a vampire when I see one?, I have to admit, I didn't suspect it at first, because you were in a public place, but the signs were all there, eating lunch alone , not making friends, never really drinking, just eating. "

"how come you're not afraid of me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I could kill you! You should be afraid of me, when I met my first vampire I was scared shitless, and you, you just stand there like I'm not even going to make a move on you…"

"I'm stupid, I know. But, I just knew there was something about you Sakura."

"This is ridiculous, I don't care if you know what I am, the fact is, you mustn't be near me, and you of all people must stay away. I don't ever want to see you again." She yelled,

Now this is what I call, interesting,…

"Sakura," he said as he looked up into the sky, "I can't stay away from you, and I don't think I can – I don't know why I'm not afraid either….I should be terrified of you. You're right. I met a vampire once, and I was scared too. " he came closer to her, she flintched when he put his hand on her shoulder,

his head came closer to her, and he kissed her on the lips, she tensed up, he broke the kiss apart, and with the most intense gaze she's seen from him, he opened his mouth,

"I like you a lot Sakura." As grabbed her hand, "I won't stay away from you. I know about vampires, a lot more than you think…but you are very different."

you're so messed up.

"You're such a backwards vampire."

she started giggling and then full out laughing, she looked at him, "you're so right… "

"I can help you Sakura."

she looked at him, "I can help you catch the vampires, I know that's why you are here."

"how can you help me Sasuke?"

"My dad works for the police force, I have acess to all the crimes and reports, I can help you locate them. "

"I dunno Sasuke, this seems all so very nice but,"

"please?"

_Can I stay with you a little bit longer?_

_by you side, sakura?_

_I've never felt this way before._

_i'd like this for you to be here  
i can't explain it  
but iv'e been alone for so long...i'd like an adventure with someone_

_and the lion made a deal with the lamb._

* * *

_A/N Re-edited version. Major changes. _


	5. Chapter 5

**B**LOOD**L**UST.

"Why do I crave for something that's just so, forbidden?"

_Well I can't  
I wont.  
Give in…_

_No matter how tempting...  
_  
[Chapter. No.4]

* * *

Sakura was still shocked from the events of last night. She couldn't believe what was going on. How could she be so stupid to AGREE to let a human, help her catch vampires. The very food source that she kills every so often, especially since it's with the same, annoying boy that makes her head so fuzzy it's hard to concentrate. But, she couldn't help but admit, that she did needed his help, and she as well, hated to admit the fact that his resources would be most valuable in aiding them find them. She cursed to herself that she found more pro's in Sasuke helping her, than in negatives.

_I need your help_

_I need your help_

_that would take some time getting used to saying_

She knew she couldn't tell Itachi about this. It wouldn't be the best thing right now. He wouldn't understand, so this had to be kept a secret. It annoyed her how happy Sasuke would have taken that if she had told him. The inner dream of her telling him and the smile that would be plastered on his face sent Sakura in fumes of rage. Cursing his very existence.

_"Fine, you can help me, tomorrow night, we meet here again at the café, however…" she coughed slightly, as if she didn't know how to phrase the rest of her sentence, or more like didn't want to utter these words,  
_

_a faint red tinged her face, an emotion that was not all that familiar to her,__"I think it would be best if no one found out about this, about us working together… for your sake." She added in._

_"I hear you loud and clear Sakura…I won't tell anybody about us." He purred, making sure to extend us just a tad._

_"That's NOT WHAT I MEANT" she seethed through her teeth,_

_"It's our secrete." He purred again,_

"Sakura," Sasuke called, as he pulled up in a rather interesting vehicle, a black motorcycle to be exact.

He tossed her a helmet, clearing her out of her thoughts, she finally looked over at him, He was dressed in all black suit- very men in black like. Which oddly suited him very well, but at the same time seemed so different from his usual school boy attire, that she was so used to seeing. There was something off from Sasuke, and she couldn't quite place it. Sasuke seemed so serious today. His eyes, and facial expression were darker than usual. He wasn't his usual flirting self when he was around her. He wasn't acting like the annoying boy that would tease her…and get on her very last nerves. Is this the real Sasuke?

"Get on." He said to her gesturing towards the bike,

"H-hai," she said as she swiftly walked over to him, and swung her leg over, holding on to him

"Is this alright?" she felt so silly asking that, but she had never ridden on a motorcycle, she'd have much rather walked, but then again but than humans can't run as quickly as vampires, he'd never be able to keep up and the idea of her carrying him didn't seem like an option, so she'd have to suck it up. She thought for a moment, why he didn't drive a car, but then again it seemed to fit his playboy like personality very well.

"hn" he stated in response to her, which wasn't very much of an answer.

What is up with him…?

The bike slowed down, and Sakura got off, and Sasuke followed suit.  
"Ummm. Sasuke…" Sakura fumbled with her words, what was this? Why was she acting this way? She was fumbling her words and couldn't think of things to say, did she, was she liking that he was acting this way?

"Sasuke, you're acting so different." She bluntly stated.

He smirked, "So are you. Could it be that I'm wearing off on you?"

Her forehead twitched with anger. That arrogant son of a bit-

"Where are we?" Sakura said, as she snapped out of her inner thoughts, realizing the bike has stopped and Sasuke was getting off, she looked up to a huge mansion…

"I just need to grab a few things here to help us out, you can wait here. Actually, I'd be best if you didn't come in. please," he pleaded, "stay outside" he turned back to look at her directly in the eyes, "I'm serious, Sakura…" his voice trailed off , unsure if he should tell her why, or if I'd just be best to not say anything at all.

"Alright, I'll wait outside."

Sakura watched as Sasuke disappeared into the rather large estate, and couldn't help but feeling like she knew this place that she had been here before, but she couldn't quite place it. Maybe Itachi would know? She'd remind herself to ask when she had the chance. She starting pacing back and forth, 10 whole minutes had elapsed and she was growing irritable. She couldn't stand this, she was growing more and more curious as to find out why she wasn't allowed into the house. Curiosity got the best of her as she quietly climbed over the gate, and starting scaling up the wall. Locating Sasuke bedroom, which by the ways was fairly easy because it was just overflowing with the intoxicating smell. She hopped off, onto a rather conveniently placed balcony, leading directly into his room, and to her surprise the balcony door was opened ajar, so she slid in with ease. She looked around the room and noticed how plain it was. It was very clean and organized, which was very much like him. She silently walked to the door leading into the house, and opened the door as quietly as she could, only to hear Sasuke's voice, and another man talking…

"Sasuke, where are you going out so late today, you have your studies to attend to, not to mention your father forbade you from going out late at night because of the rise in incidents, and you know your father wouldn't be pleased if something happened to you."

"hnn" he said, as he rolled his eyes, as if it was the same talk day after day,

"Sasuke- If you don't listen to me, I will have no choice but to let your father know that you are not following his instructions."

Sasuke sighed; he seemed very irritated at this person,

"It's just…" Sasuke's voice went very quiet, and he placed his hands in his pockets, "I-have-a-date" he jumbled together,

"What?" the man seemed rather shocked and surprised. Was he really that different at home? The man composed himself at utter shock that he was, actually going out on a date, with a girl, "Alright, master. I will keep this night a secrete." He winked and began walked away,

"thank you," he muttered as he walked away into his bedroom. "However…." The man stopped, "we must do are usual parameter check, we may have spotted a vampire on our grounds, please stay in your room until it is clear."

Sasuke sped into his room, looking rather frantic and worried, "Sakura?" he seethed from his breath.

The door behind him closed and she spun around the door locking in the process. Her eyes were glazed and all his scents starting coming at her from too many directions, it was too overwhelming. She was becoming intoxicated in his scents, she subconsciously began licking her lips, what would he taste like?

_Can I have a taste?_

_A real quick taste?_

_I bet his blood would be the best I'd ever had_

_So red_

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke, - I can't," she sank to the floor, and clutched her head…. "I'm so stupid, I knew I shouldn't of come here, your scent is…it's too overwhelming in here. Everything fucking smells like you. " She closed her eyes, cradling herself, "I can't take this, it's too much, why do you have to smell so different from every other person…"

"What do you mean?" he sounded rather serious, "I smell different than every other human?"

Her eyes opened, "yes." She seethed, "Your scent is so strong, its unbearable, I try and avoid you at all cost but you don't exactly make that easy… I can't think clearly when I'm around you, I-" she shook her head, "knew this wasn't a good idea…"

Sasuke walked forward, he was concerned and yet, so fascinated. Why was he so different then every other human, why was his scent so immobilizing to Sakura…could it be that?

"Has this gotten worse since we began talking more?"

"Yes," _she didn't want to admit is, this couldn't be that she was attracted to him , she must be just hungry, that's it, just hungry….hungry for him-ahhhhh_

Sasuke smiled, he knew it. This wasn't some sickness, Sakura was attracted to him, and she had no idea that this is why this was happening, So vampires can be capable of love too, where there is attraction there is love…. This was very interesting, He kneeled before Sakura as she was against the door, leaning against it, elbows propped up on her knees, still clutching her head, she looked so sick, paler than usual, sweat dripping down from her, like it was some illness, she slowly opened her mouth, "Sasuke, I need to get out of here, now." She moaned in agony, "I feel so sick,"

"Alright," his voice so kind and reassuring.

He leaned forward, in the intentions of helping her back up and outside onto the balcony, but he couldn't bring himself to be that kind person, he was just so fascinated by her, he leaned his head towards hers and firmly planted his lips upon hers. Sakura froze, her body tightened in response. He pulled his head back, lips parting slowly;

He stared directly at her in the eyes, her emerald eyes staring back at him in shock and desire,

_And in that moment,_

we were infinite.

He leaned forward again, kissing her over and over, but this time more forcefully than the before each kiss increasing in intensity. He started letting his tongue daringly slip into her mouth, his hand pressed firmly on the door, and his other touching her face. He pull away every so often to take a breath but he greedily returned back to her lips like he couldn't get enough of her. Sakura, on the other hand, was tense from their first kiss; slowly she began loosening up, taking in what was happening, his cool lips upon her were sensational. She didn't want him to stop; she wished he didn't have to take breaths for oxygen every now and then. She slowly slid her hand to touch his face, her hand trembling, unsure if it would be too much for her to handle, she pushed her head against his, deepening their kiss, copying him and sliding her tongue into his mouth, his response was most appealing as he pressed his entire body closer to hers, excited by what she was doing, her other hand decided to comb her fingers through his hair, Sasuke's hand which was pressed against the door, quickly moved to grab her waist, moving her to wrap her legs around him and switched places as he leaned against the door. Sakura hands wrapping around his neck, unlocked their lips, his breathing was heavy and ragged, Sakura, who looked rather exited began leading as she pressed her body towards him, chest against chest, lips against lips, and she kissed him, biting at his lip, Sasuke hands which where placed at her hips began moved her body back and forth over his rather evident erection, Sakura getting carried away with the passionate kissing and lip biting, almost instantly leaned back, pulling away from him, her fangs protruding her mouth, she covered her mouth with her hands, as Sasuke sat there, becoming aware of what she did, Sasuke's lip was bleeding, a drop of blood sliding down his mouth,

"You got a little rough, I see." He said, as he wiped the blood of with the back of his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, -I – I shouldn't of,"

But Sasuke didn't let her get off, he pulled her back to his lips, "try some," he said in all seriousness,

"I shouldn't-" but Sasuke didn't give her an option as he thrusted her head towards his lips, and her mouth instinctively lapped up the blood, sucking his lip, Sasuke moaned, as he was completely ecstatic by the events as his hand began sliding up to her chest…

_i've never..._

_this is so delicious_

_it's so much better than I expected, _

_i feel so..._

Footsteps were heard outside of his door,

He pushed her head back, and stood up, making Sakura fall backwards on the floor, her hands quickly went behind her to cushion her fall. Confused at Sasuke's abruptness.

Sasuke composed himself, letting the desire in his eyes had faded, as if remembering how they were not alone. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very polite of me," he said, facing the door, not wanting to face her in the eyes, "we should get you out of here", she nodded, still in a daze, still tantalized by his every move,

A knock on the door made them freeze in their steps, "Sasuke-sama, the perimeter is all clear, you may leave."

"Thank you" he shouted through the door, he looked down to Sakura who was still on the floor, lost in her thoughts, a hand touching her lips, he couldn't help but have a smile as she didn't understand yet,  
"here let me help you up," as he extended his hand towards hers, she hesitantly link her hands into his as he easily pulled up her petite body into his, then slowly guiding her to the balcony, the sickness from her face washed away as she took in the smell of everything else from the outdoors,

"Don't you think it's weird that you can't stand to be around me?" Sasuke interrupted,

"What do you mean?" playing dumb, like didn't know that obvious fact that this was some kind of romantic attraction,

"why just me, you said yourself every other human is the same, but me."

"Maybe it's because I'm attracted to you..." she sighed, letting him know what she feared he already had figured out…, she walked toward him to touch him on the face, when suddenly a bullet wised by and Sakura jumped back,  
A ring of bullets started firing at the two, Sasuke face was in shear panic "Shit" he cursed. He ran towards Sakura, "They won't shot if you're around me!" but in slow motion as Sakura ran toward him trying to save him, seeing it all before Sasuke's human eyes could register what was happening, A bullet hit Sasuke square in the arm. His eyes widen in pain, his body registering the pain, his eyes closing, as he clutched his arm with his other hand, swearing as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Cease fire," a man shouted

"Man down,"

"Ah fuck, I'm SO getting fired…"

Sakura looked around her head wheeling, she couldn't stay here, she had to escape and there was no way she could bring him along, it would just make matters worse, she was an intruder…but how could they tell she was a vampire. And she cursed, her teeth were out…She jumped off the balcony and ran, ran as fast as she could towards itachi's place, but she couldn't help but let some tears escape her face as she ran, leaving behind him. He'd be alright, right?

* * *

A/N: So I don't even want to admit how long it's been since I last uploaded anything, I've been pretty MIA. But, well, here I am! I'll be trying to upload and finish this story, So be patient and if I haven't uploaded in weeks, PM.


End file.
